1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor device for measuring the vital parameters of a fetus during birth.
2. Field of the Invention
A sensor device for measuring the vital parameters of a fetus is known, for example, from German patent DE 38 100 08. Such a sensor device includes a sensor, a placement device for placing the sensor on the leading part of the fetus, and a measuring device connected to the sensor, whereby the sensor has on its front side facing the fetus and, arranged in the center of the sensor, a wire spiral for attaching the sensor to the fetus, and at least one light emitter and at least one receiver which are connected by way of conductors with the measuring device, said conductors arranged in a cable branching off the sensor towards the measuring device.
In this known sensor, the cable exits the sensor through the back of the sensor on the opposite side of the wire spiral, approximately in the direction of the main axis of the wire spiral.
Praxis has shown that usable signals can be received reliably only when the sensor is in tight contact with the tissue of the fetus for the duration of the birth. But during birth, a rotation of the fetal head frequently causes the sensor to move below the cervix.
In the process, the cable is bent and thus exerts a tilting moment on the sensor, possibly having an adverse effect on its attachment to the fetus. This risk is increased if in addition a pull is exerted on the sensor via the cable. Actually, such a risk already exists during the placement of the sensor.